The Snow King
by argonautoida
Summary: A fairly fluffy retelling of the Snow Queen featuring pretty much everyone. Contains mild manga spoilers.
1. Spiegel

Once upon a time, there was a man who had a heart made of ice and snow with nothing but contempt for humankind. He lived in a large castle made of ice far, far outside the walls of a great city and looked more like a beast than a man. Nothing pleased him more than watching the misery the humans inflicted upon each other in his magic mirror. Each day, he would sit for hours and gaze upon their pain with a satisfied smirk. When a human caught his eye, he would take them to his palace and give them the power to turn into giants made of frost whose humanity became nothing more than a distant, warm memory.

Of course, he was the king of his frozen land and of course he sent his giants after the humans to try and eradicate them from the earth. It was perhaps because of his cold heart and his cold kingdom that he was called the Snow King.

One fine, stormy day, the Snow King was wandering the grounds of his palace, listening to all the evils his giants had caused in their last attack against the small, warm humans. Two of his giants, who were currently considerably smaller and more human like, decided to look into his mirror. So great was their amusement at the suffering of the humans, that they shattered the mirror by accident in their gleeful exclamations. They were quit certain that they would be killed, that they fled the palace never to return.

When the Snow King found his shattered mirror, he did not fly into a rage. Instead, he smiled and took the shards to the highest tower and sent them adrift in the wind to scatter across the human realm. Each human they pierced could only do bad and each heart they touched turned to ice. The king had another secret, you see. He had an entire closet full of magic mirrors.

But now let us leave the King and his cold realm of ice and snow and head south, to the realm of the humans.

* * *

There was a large city filled with hundreds of people, but our story concerns only two, a boy and a girl. The boy, Armin, was extremely intelligent and had the heart of an explorer. The girl, Annie, was clever and stronger than any other children either of them knew. The two of them lived next to each other, so close indeed that the roses they planted on their windowsills grew together to create a canopy for the two children to play under. They were best of friends and not often seen out of each other's company.

When they returned home from school, Armin's grandfather greeted them and gave them hot chocolate to drink and good bread to eat. Then he told them stories. Their favorite by far were the stories of the Snow King. Annie listened with a quiet interest and Armin listened with wonder at the world beyond the walls.

"You must never go there, my children. Or the Snow King will turn you into a giant and you will lose your heart," Armin's grandfather would say and the children would nod solemnly.

One snowy day, the two of them had been sent into the park to play. Annie sat by Armin as he read his books and listened as he told her stories of the outside world. Suddenly, she held her hand to her eye with a cry.

"What is it?" Armin asked.

"Nothing," Annie said.

"You're hurt."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Let me see," Armin said, prying her hand from her eye.

"Stop it! You're always pulling at me!" Annie said and stormed off, leaving Armin alone and confused.

From that day on, Annie became quiet. When she did speak, it was only to make fun of Armin or point out his, to his own eyes at least, considerable weaknesses. She started hanging out with the two new boys in their part of the city, Reiner and Bertoldt, and soon Armin hardly recognized his dear friend.

One day, a blizzard ripped through the town, the likes of which hadn't been seen in decades. Annie's father had to go out to work, so she was sent to Armin and his grandfather. As night fell, the children were tucked into bed and told one final story. Outside the window, the wind howled and Armin felt as if the whole house would collapse.

"I'm scared," he said.

"Of course you are," Annie replied.

"Let's go wake up my grandfather."

"Why can't you take care of things yourself?"

Armin didn't answer. He just clutched the blankets tighter around him. He must have fallen asleep, for suddenly he heard the door opening. Annie, clothed only in her nightdress and a pair of sturdy boots, was standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's too hot in here," Annie replied and left.

Armin barely had time to pull on his coat and boots before Annie was out the door. He followed her through the snow and storm until she reached the canals. His small, thin body was tossed about by wind and violent shivers shot through him.

A great sled with a man who looked like a beast appeared. He offered his hand to her, but she refused. Armin struggled to reach her, but found it near impossible to fight through the storm. When Reiner and Bertoldt jumped off the sled to grab her, Armin called after her, but his thin voice was lost in the wind. He could only watch the sled rose into the air, as if flying on the wind, and vanished.

A police man found him the next morning and carried him, shivering and coughing to the hospital. He stayed for a week, sick and weak and hardly himself. When his fever finally broke, he found his grandfather, pale and worried, sitting by his bed.

"Where is Annie?" he asked.

"We don't know. We can't find her," his grandfather replied sadly.

"A great big slay with a terrifying man took her! It was the Snow King! I tried to stop her, but she couldn't hear me. We have to save her."

A great sadness passed over his grandfather's face. A moment later, the police man who found him appeared. When Armin told him what had happened, he wrote it down in his little notebook with the utmost concern, but Armin had a feeling that nothing would happen.

As winter turned to spring and the snow melted, there was no sign of Annie. Armin knew that there was only one thing he could do. He would find her himself.

So he took his favorite book down to the river and went to see the Ferryman. He had heard a rumor that the Ferryman would trade books for ferry rides, if he had never read them before. The Ferryman lived in a house by the river. He was tall and had only one arm. It was said that he was once a soldier, but had been dismissed long ago for speaking ill of the men who governed the city. With his heart in his throat, Armin knocked three times on the large, wooden door. The man who answered it was indeed tall and had only one arm, but Armin found that he was not afraid. The Ferryman seemed intelligent and there was no malice about him.

"Can I help you?" the Ferryman asked.

"I want to go outside the walls. I have a book that I don't think you've read and I've heard that you will take it as payment. I need to save her. She's been taken by the Snow King and I do not want her heart to turn to ice," Armin said, his voice only quivering a little.

The Ferryman took the book from him gently and studied it with a serious expression.

"Where did you find this?"

"My father and mother gave it to me before they disappeared," Armin replied.

"I have never seen it before," the Ferryman said softly, opening it to look through its illustrations of far of worlds.

"So you'll take it?"

The Ferryman closed the book and handed it to Armin. His eyes welled with tears and he looked away. He had promised himself not to cry.

"No. But I will give you passage. Keep your book. Bring me back a story from the outside world and that will be payment enough. I have always dreamed of going, but I find myself unable to these days," the Ferryman said sadly.

Armin's tears dried immediately and hope filled his heart. The Ferryman was quiet as he led him to a boat just big enough for a boy of his size and cast him out into the river.

"Be brave. I have a few friends out there. If you need help, tell them I sent you and you may receive it. Good luck," the Ferryman said.

Armin waved until his arm was sore and watched in awe as he drifted through the gates of the city and into the unknown world just beyond its walls.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** Part of my fairy tale retelling series that I'll do between larger works. Probably shorter works, since fairy tales are short. Eventually will be multifandom to spread the fairy tale joy. If anyone has any fairy tales/pairings/fandoms they'd like to see, let me know!


	2. Bloemen

He did not know how long he floated. Eventually, he drifted into a peaceful slumber. When he awoke, it was dark and the stars shone above him, far brighter and bigger than they had been at home. He was certain he could stare at them for hours and never grow bored of them. So engrossed with the stars was he that he did not notice the current growing stronger and stronger and faster and faster until it was rather too late and he was caught in a series of rapids. He cried out in terror as his little boat was rocked roughly from side to side, one hand on the smooth, white side, one hand grasping the book with the red leather cover of his book to his thin chest.

Finally, just as he thought he could take no more, he shut his eyes tight and hoped and prayed that he wouldn't be tossed from the boat and drowned. Quite suddenly and without any warning, the boat stopped with a soft thunk. Armin opened one eye cautiously and saw a tan hand with dirty nails clutching the side of the boat. He tilted his head up and met a pair of inquisitive, brown eyes behind thick, square glasses.

"Who are you?" the person holding his boat asked.

"My name is Armin," Armin replied in a quavering voice.

"What are you doing floating along my river?"

"I'm trying to reach the Snow King."

"Hm. Why? He hates little boys like you."

"He took my friend."

"And how'd you get this boat?"

"The Ferryman gave it to me."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Me and the Ferryman go way back. Let me help you out."

Armin took the hand offered and let himself be pulled forcefully to the riverbank.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"You can call me Hange. I live here. I'm a scientist," Hange said proudly.

"Oh. Well, thank you for saving me. Is there an inn nearby where I can get a room?"

"Nope. But you can stay with me. You seem bright and I could use an assistant. My last one quit. He said I was giving him an ulcer, but I can't see why. Have you slept?"

"Not for long."

"Then you will start assisting me tomorrow! Come on, I'll show you to your room," Hange said, turning on her heel and walking towards a small, stone, rather ramshackle house.

Armin, not wanting to be rude, followed her. He decided that he would remind her that he was looking for his friend and really couldn't stay long in the morning. The inside of the house was, to put it kindly, an utter and total mess. Dirty plates were piled high in the sink, clothes and shoes were strewn about the floor, and there was not a surface that was not covered with books, papers, and various scientific instruments at whose purpose Armin could only guess.

"Where-where do I sleep?" he asked, eyes wide as he surveyed the mess.

"Attic. My old assistant slept there. I haven't been since he left, so it may be a bit dusty," Hange said, gesturing towards a small, rickety set of stairs nearly hidden by a large pile of books with yellowing pages.

"Oh," Armin replied.

"Well. Get some sleep. In the morning, we do science!" Hange said with a maniacal glint in her eye.

Armin nodded mutely and climbed the stairs. He found a small, neat room with a small, neat bed. After setting the book on the bedside table carefully, he pulled the blanket over his head and fell into a very, very deep sleep.

When he awoke, the sun was shining and there was a series of small explosions coming from the floor below. He hurried down the stairs to find Hange hunched over a notebook surrounded by several scorch marks. She was muttering distractedly to herself and writing furiously.

"What happened?" Armin asked.

"Failed experiment. I need to readjust the formula. Can you hand me the jar with the blue stuff in it?" she asked.

"Alright. But I can't stay long. I have to find my friend," Armin said, standing on his tiptoes to reach a jar filled with a bright blue liquid.

"Of course. I just need a little bit of help, then you can be on your way."

A little bit of help turned into a lot of help and soon enough, weeks had passed.

Armin couldn't pretend that he didn't like the work. Hange was a genius, even if more of her experiments and tests failed than didn't, and her research was fascinating. She had dedicated her life to  
unlocking the secrets of the Snow King. During the day, the two of them would experiment and research and try to unlock the secrets of the giants. At night, Hange would talk, at great length, about her research thus far until Armin's eyes were heavy and he head felt fuzzy.

Every day, Armin swore he would leave. He would go find his friend and let Hange work alone and every night ended with her swearing that were about to reach a breakthrough. He was desperate to go, but reluctant to leave the small, dirty stone house filled with smoke and paper.

One day, he found himself sitting in the garden with his book. The days were starting to grow colder and he had wrapped one of the cleaner jackets he had found on the floor around himself. It smelt of smoke.

"Hey," a voice said suddenly, making him jump.

He looked around only to find a small, black raven staring at him with what could be best described as a studied disdain.

"Y-yes?" Armin replied.

"Shitty glasses around?" the raven asked.

"Who?"

"Crazy lady. No personal hygiene, or space. Wears glasses that are always dirty," the raven explained exasperatedly.

"Oh. Hange. Yes. She's inside."

"Thanks. You her new assistant?" the raven asked.

"Yes. My name is Armin."

"I'm Levi. I clean her house before she catches typhus and dies," the raven said sardonically and it took flight.

From that night on, the raven joined them at meals and shooed them out as it cleaned during the day. The house did start to get cleaner, but it was certainly a lot for just one raven to take on. One day, Armin asked why the raven helped.

"He likes cleaning and I think I'm his only friend. Well, only friend besides the Ferryman," Hange said, sprinkling a concoction that was meant to turn just her pinkie into the pinkie of one of the Snow  
King's giants.

When the raven had been there a week, Armin found himself sitting in the garden again, thinking wistfully of the friend he had meant to save.

"Stop moping. I need help dusting," Levi said, settling next to him.

"Oh. Sure. Sorry," Armin replied, his mind still half on that awful day Annie had vanished.

There must have been something in his voice, because Levi cocked his head and studied him.

"You're sad," the raven said.

"I miss my friend. I'm supposed to save her, but Hange needs my help and I don't even know where to look."

"What happened?"

Armin told his story and by the time he was done, there was something soft about the raven's expression.

"Ask the flowers. They'll know," Levi said.

"Flowers?"

"Yes. Flowers. For a smart kid, you sure can be an idiot," Levi said fondly. "When you're done, come help me and then you can leave. Let Hange blow herself up without your help."

Armin waited until Levi was gone and then hurried to the small flower garden Hange kept in the back of the house.

"Where is Annie?" he asked the violets.

The violets didn't give him a good answer. They only wanted to talk about great feasts and magnificent cakes.

"Where is Annie?" he asked the daisies.

The daisies tried to answer, but it soon became obvious that they were not especially bright flowers, though they certainly did mean well.

"Where is Annie?" he asked the roses.

The roses glared up at him and shrugged.

"Please help me. I just want to find my friend!" Armin exclaimed.

The roses sighed.

"Please?"

"I don't know if I can help. I'm not one for grand plans," the roses said.

"You seem clever enough. I already asked the daisies and the violets. They were not much help."

"No, they aren't, but they're good flowers. I'd rather be stuck here with them than anyone else. What does your friend look like?"

"She's smaller than me with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name is Annie and she's very clever."

The roses seemed to think for a bit before nodding its head.

"You know, I think I have heard of her. There's a palace not far from here with two princesses. One sounds quite a bit like your friend."

"How do I get there?" Armin said, his heart lifting.

"Go north until you reach a city surrounded by white walls. Everyone in there is rich and a sparkling river runs through it. There's a castle in the middle. You can't miss it," the roses said.

"Thank you!" Armin exclaimed.

That night, he told Hange what he meant to do. She was sad to see him go, but said she understood. She gave him a new jacket and a little bit of the burned bread she made. Levi, now that the house was spotless, said he would go with him. He had friends in the city he wanted to visit, but Hange insisted it was because he had become fond of Armin and didn't want him going into the wide world alone.  
It was a comfortable night. Hange and Levi bickered and Armin read his book by the fire. When morning came, he said goodbye to Hange, promised to come back someday, and set off into the wilderness with only Levi as a guide.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **:** Thanks to all my readers and special thanks to those who favorited/followed! I hope everyone enjoyed the Jean, Sasha, and Connie cameos. I also hope everyone enjoyed Hange, the mad scientist. She is always super fun to write.


	3. Kasteel

Armin followed Levi through the wilderness for days. His breath came in pants and his legs ached, but every time he stopped to rest, the raven would scold him. The bird called him a weakling and a brat and chastised that he would never save his friend if they went any slower. Armin would apologize, get to his feet and keep going. After the fifth or sixth time this happened, Armin began not to mind. He had a feeling that the raven was trying to help him keep going, in his own, gruff way.

On his fifth day of walking, Armin could see a beautiful, white walled city with a tall, beautiful castle in the middle. A great joy leapt in his heart and he started for it as quickly as his small, thin legs would carry him.

"Wait! Wait! You'll fall and break your neck!" Levi cawed after him, grasping the back of his shirt in his beak.

"But that is where Annie is! I know it. The roses said so," Armin replied.

"And flowers often lie. I have learned not to trust a thing until I see I with my own eyes. I have some friends in the castle. I will ask them for help."

"Very well."

When they reached the walled city, Levi flew inside and Armin waited outside the palace walls.

It felt like no time had passed when Levi returned, accompanied by two more birds: a cheerful red finch and a clever goldfinch. Introductions were made and Armin learned that the two new birds were childhood friends of Levi's named Isabel and Farlan.

"The princess is certainly your friend!" Isabel exclaimed happily.

"Yes. She is as you said, a little shorter than you with blonde hair and blue eyes," Farlan added.

"I am particularly good friends with her," Isabel said proudly. "I can take you to her this evening. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you!"

The day passed both too slowly and far too fast. The birds showed him around the city with varying degrees of excitement and, even though he was anxious to see Annie again, he found himself fascinated by the newness of the place. The city was being decorated for a great feast, for the princess had finally found someone to marry. When the time had come for her to choose a spouse, she had refused to marry anyone who could not guess her true name. Many, many, many people tried, but only a tall girl from the countryside had been clever enough to guess. Although Armin had his doubts about whether or not the princess was indeed Annie, that did seem like something she would do.

Finally, night fell and the four of them returned to the palace.

"Wait here! I'll go fetch her," Isabel said and flew off rather quickly.

"Do you think that the princess is really your friend?" Levi asked.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like she looks like Annie and refusing to marry anyone who is not clever sounds like Annie, but she didn't grow up in this city. She grew up back home, with me," Armin replied.

Levi nodded and exchanged a worried look with Farlan that Armin tried not to read too much into.

It seemed like Isabel was gone for hours before she returned followed by a pretty, blonde girl with large blue eyes and a kind smile. As soon as Armin saw the girl, his heart dropped she was not Annie.

"Hello. I am the princess, Historia," the girl, Historia, said. "Isabel told me that you have been looking for me."

"I'm afraid I was mistaken. I thought you were my friend, but you are not," Armin said sadly.

Historia's kind face fell and soon enough she had invited Armin inside and gotten him to tell her his whole sad story. She asked him to stay for dinner, gave him a soft bed to sleep in, and promised to help him as much as she could.

That night, he told her fiancée, Ymir, about his woes. While Historia was kind and sweet, Ymir was not. She was prickly and did not seem to care much for anyone but Historia. However, the moment she learned that Historia had vowed to help Armin, she changed. She became more talkative and a steely determination overtook her.

"You must go as far north as you can go. The Snow King lives in a great fortress there. It is quite cold and very few who venture there come back. For many years, I lived in his lands and learned his ways. He is strong, but you can win your friend back. You just must reach her before the ice reaches her heart and turns her into one of his creatures," Ymir said.

"Thank you. I-I will try," Armin said, though he doubted he could. He was not very strong or fast. The thought of fighting anyone made him nervous.

The next morning, Historia and Ymir sent him away. They gave him a fine carriage, new, beautiful clothes, and a warm coat to help with the journey that lay before him. Levi also said his goodbyes. He was not done visiting his friends and seemed quite happy to be reunited with them. And so, Armin had no choice but to continue alone to the realm of the Snow King.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **:** Thank to everyone for reading/following/favoritng!


	4. Kariboe

Armin was terribly hopeful as he rode through the dark forest. He felt safe in the carriage and warm in the big coat the princess had given him. Soon, he was lulled into a comfortable sleep, excited to see Annie soon and coming up with a million plans of how to save her from the clutches of the Snow King.

When he awoke, something was very, very wrong. The carriage had stopped and he could hear people laughing harshly outside. With his heart pounding nearly in his throat, he peered out the window and was met with a truly terrifying sight. A group of three robbers, all boys his age, had surrounded the carriage. The horses and the kind old man who had been driving them were gone. The robbers were going through the trunks of money and warm clothes the princess had given him. Armin ducked below the window and hoped that they wouldn't notice him. He held his book with the red cover close to his chest and tried to calm down.

The tallest of the robber boys found him. He opened the door to the carriage, claiming to be looking for more riches. When he saw Armin cowering, his face split into a truly evil grin. He yanked him out of the carriage and the other boys gathered around with a greedy glint in their eyes.

"Give me that coat!" the tallest boy demanded.

Armin took it off and handed it over as quickly as he could. If all that happened was that all his things were stolen, it would be fine.

The coat was too small for even the smallest boy, but they decided they could sell it for a good amount of money and so did not return it. Armin began to walk away slowly, hoping that the robbers would be distracted by their greed, but luck was not on his side that day.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the tallest boy asked with a leering lilt to his voice.

"Away. You can keep everything," Armin said quickly.

"No. I want to talk to you."

Armin froze as the robbers approached. He was not fast enough to outrun them and he was not strong enough to fight them. His best hope was that they got bored and left him alone before the beat him too badly.

"What are you doing out here, rich boy?" the middle one said.

"Nothing. Looking for my friend," Armin replied.

"Who's your friend?" the smallest one asked.

"No one you know."

"Are you sure?" The tallest one asked.

"She's with the Snow King."

The robbers were silent for a second and their eyes got hard and dark. Before he knew what was happening, Armin was slammed up against a tree and his breath was knocked out of him.

"And you think you're going to save her?" the tallest one said.

"Y-yes," Armin replied.

"How, you weakling? The Snow King is strong. Only idiot and heretics search him out. Are you an idiot?"

"He has a book. So he can read. Must be a heretic," the smallest robber said.

"We don't like your kind, then. We should teach him a lesson, right?" the middle one said.

"Right," the tallest agreed.

The first few punches hit like bricks. After that, he hardly felt the blows. Nothing seemed to matter except not letting them hurt him so bad he couldn't save Annie.

"Hey! What's this?" the smallest asked.

Armin opened his eyes. The smallest boy was holding his book.

"No," Armin whispered.

"That something special, heretic?" the tallest asked, shaking him.

"Please just leave me alone," Armin muttered.

"Burn his book. That'll teach him," the tallest said.

Armin let out a cry as the smallest produced a match book. He shut his eyes as the match was lit, unwilling to see his precious book burn. The loss of that would hurt more than all the blows the robbers had landed on his fragile frame.

But suddenly he felt the robbers tense and the hand holding the collar of his shirt tightly loosened.

"Oh no," said the middle one.

"It's her," said the smallest.

"RUN!" yelled the tallest.

Soon Armin was alone in his clearing with his book and the scattered remains of his belongings. He grabbed the book and checked it over as if it were his child. It was fine. He barely had time to be relived before the sound of hoof beats filled the clearing. He didn't have time to hide before a girl just about his age with jet black hair and a serious face rode into the clearing on a young caribou.

"We missed them," the caribou said, his voice angry.

"We'll catch them next time," the girl said, dismounting.

"Who are you?" the caribous asked, green eyes focusing on Armin.

"Armin," Armin replied. He felt tired and like his legs out give out at any moment, but he was no longer afraid.

The caribou took a few careful steps towards Armin and gave him a gentle push with his nose.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice gentler than it had been moments before.

"I-I think so," Armin said. There was something odd about the pair of them. He felt as if he had loved them both in another life.

"He needs help. Come with us," the girl said.

"Okay," Armin said, letting her help him onto the back of the caribou.

"I'm Eren and that's Mikasa," the caribou said.

Armin smiled and clung to the caribou's fur. He suddenly felt much, much safer.

As the three of them made their way through the forest, Armin told them his story and they told him theirs. Mikasa came from a brave family of warriors, all of whom had been killed by the Snow King or his men when she was young. Eren had saved her, for he had once been a boy, but an evil witch had put a spell on him not long after. Mikasa seemed to blame herself for it, but Eren didn't. He was full of anger for the witch and spent a good fifteen minutes of their journey abusing her. By the time they reached Eren and Mikasa's home, Armin was talking with them as if he had known them his entire life.  
The two of them lived in a small house in the forest with Eren's mother, who was a kind, generous woman. They spent their days trying to find a cure for Eren or chasing off robbers who had a nasty habit of attacking innocent travelers like Armin. They also hated the Snow King and both suspected that the witch who had turned Eren had been in league with him all along.

"You should stay with us, Armin," Eren's mother said that night after dinner as she tended to his wounds. "You are a clever boy and perhaps you can talk some sense into these two so that they will stop chasing off the robbers."

"I can't. I have to save my friend. The Snow King has taken her," Armin replied, though the offer was tempting.

"You children! Always trying to run off and fight the Snow King. Why can't you just stay safe for once?" Eren's mother cried out.

Armin didn't say anything and let her tend his wounds in silence. He could feel her worry, though.

That night, he was awoken by Eren and Mikasa. Eren was excited and Mikasa was stoic as ever, though there was a tremor of nervousness about her.

"Are you really going to fight the Snow King?" Eren asked.

"Yes. It's the only way to save Annie," Armin replied.

"Then we're coming with you," Eren said with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"You don't need to. I don't want you to get hurt," Armin said.

"We won't. Mikasa is strong and you're smart and I know I can beat the Snow King!" Eren said.

"Mikasa?" Armin asked imploringly. He had known them for just a short time, but it was obvious that she was the sensible one.

"If Eren wants to go, then I'll go with him. Last time he wandered off by himself, he was turned into a caribou. Ever since then, I've sworn not to let him out of my sight," Mikasa said.

"And I've told you I don't need another mother!" Eren exclaimed.

"Look. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. It's better if you let me go on my own. I'm weaker than both of you and, if we really do have to fight, I'll only slow you down," Armin said.

Mikasa and Eren exchanged a look. A silent conversation passed between them, ending with both of them nodding firmly.

"We're going," Mikasa said.

"You won't slow us down. Yeah, we can fight, but we need someone with enough smarts to come up with a way to defeat the Snow King," Eren said.

"But-"

"It's settled. We'll go as soon as you're better," Eren said.

"Don't argue. We are both much more stubborn than you," Mikasa added with the ghost of smile.

"Fine," Armin said with a sigh.

If he were being honest with himself, he was relieved. He wouldn't be facing the Snow King alone. He'd have friends.

They spent the next several days in peace as Armin's bruises healed. He showed them his book and they told him stories about their lives in the forest. If he had never met Annie, he thought that he'd be content to spend the rest of his life in their company in the safe, little house in the woods.

Finally, when his bruises were healed and he could take a deep breath without wincing in pain, they left. Eren dictated a note to his mother, which Mikasa wrote and left on the table. Armin felt bad about taking Mikasa and Eren with him, but they had made up their minds and nothing he had said over the past several days changed their mind. Clinging to Mikasa's waist as Eren sped through the cold night air, Armin hurtled towards the Snow King.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **:** Thanks for reading/favoriting/following! I wanted to get this out before the new chapter because I'm pretty sure its going to kill me and I barely made it. Also, I'm about to go so far out of town that there will be no internet for two weeks. There is a tiny chance I'll get the next chapter up before then, but in case I don't, that's what's up.


	5. Reuzen

They rode until Eren was panting with exhaustion and Mikasa was imploring him to stop.

"If we stop, we won't make it in time!" Eren exclaimed every time Mikasa asked him to even slow down.

Finally, the saw the light of a small house in the distance. They had run so long, the forest had turned into tundra and snowflakes swirled around them.

"We can go there and ask for shelter from the storm," Mikasa said firmly.

"Good idea," Armin said, shivering.

"Fine," Eren said, trying to sound like he didn't care, but mostly sounding exhausted.

When they reached the house, all three were exhausted. Mikasa knocked three times and the door was opened by a large boy with blond hair. Armin's eyes went wide with surprise, but it was only for an instant. He recognized the boy. He had seen him take Annie away on the sleigh all those months ago. He kept quiet though. He was too clever to let on that he recognized him for it would only spell trouble for himself and his friends.

"What are you doing here? It is rare that I get visitors this far north," Reiner said.

"We are looking for a place to rest for the night," Armin said.

"We are trying to find the Snow King," Eren added.

"Oh, well, come in then," Reiner said, opening the door wide.

The house was messy, but warm, and far too small for the three humans and the caribou. As they ate the soup Reiner offered them in silence, Armin tried to warn his friends without actually speaking. Perhaps they understood, for Mikasa's eyes went hard and Eren's shoulders became tense.

"What do you want with the Snow King?" Reiner asked once their meal was done.

"We have a favor to ask him," Armin said simply. He wished Eren hadn't mentioned that they were looking for him, but it was too late to change that now.

"What?"

"That's our business," Mikasa said.

"Fine," Reiner said, holding up his hands in a way to show he meant no harm. "But I am no friend of his, just so we're clear."

"You aren't?" Armin asked before he could stop himself.

"No. He wants to destroy all of humanity. Why would I do anything but hate him? I am human, after all. And I'm a solider. I'm going to make sure he and his kind are wiped off the face of the planet before they can do anything to us," Reiner said proudly.

Armin didn't say a word, but he hardly slept that night. He had seen Reiner take Annie and he had a deep, dark feeling that there was something wrong with the larger boy. When morning dawned, the air was heavy with snow and a strong wind blew.

"You should stay until the storm passes," Reiner said.

"No," Mikasa said simply.

"We don't want to waste a day waiting," Eren said, kneeling so that Armin and Mikasa could climb onto his back.

"Very well. I have a friend who lives several miles to the north. It is the last house before the Snow King's lands. If you mention that I sent you, he will give you shelter for the night," Reiner said.

Armin, Eren, and Mikasa thanked him and left. The storm was fierce, but Eren was fiercer. Even though Armin could not stop shivering and Mikasa buried her face in her red scarf, it did not take as long as one would expect to put miles between Reiner's home and themselves.

"Who was that?" Mikasa asked when the lights from Reiner's cabin had vanished, the only sound was the wind, and the only living things they could see were themselves.

"I saw him take Annie. He's a servant of the Snow King," Armin replied.

"He didn't seem to think so," Eren said.

"No. He seemed sincere, but I don't trust him and I don't think we should seek shelter with his friend."

"I agree," Eren said.

"Then where will we find shelter? If the storm gets much worse, Eren won't be able to go on and we might all freeze to death," Mikasa said.

"I'm fine! Just watch. I can fight any storm," Eren said, kicking his legs just a bit so that Armin had to cling to Mikasa.

Mikasa did not answer him and Armin felt it was best to stay out of it. Silently, he agreed with Mikasa. If the storm got much worse, they would be lost in the tundra and in great danger of freezing to death. Not only would he have lead his friends to their death, but he wouldn't be able to help Annie. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop his shivering, and looked ahead into the white and grey world ahead of him. As he sighed, his breath came out in a white plume. He could hardly see three feet in front of Eren's snout.

Although the storm continued to worsen, Eren struggled onwards. Armin had to admire his strength and stubbornness, but it could not last. It was a stroke of very dubious luck that the lights from Reiner's friend's house were just visible in the darkness of the storm as Eren's legs began to shake and his strength finally began to give out.

"We will have to ask for shelter," Mikasa said and Armin did not argue with her. The two of them dismounted and, with one hand clutched Armin's and the other Eren's bridle, Mikasa led them to the front door.

The boy who answered was a giant with dark hair. He looked nervous and a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. Armin knew him immediately as the other boy who had taken Annie. He also knew that he was a bit smarter than Reiner and they truly would have to be careful.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Travelers. We stayed with Reiner last night and he told us to seek you out if we needed a place to rest tonight," Armin said.

"Come in, then. I do not usually see travelers this far north. What brings you here?" Bertoldt asked.

"We have a favor to ask of the Snow King," Mikasa said. Armin felt his heart pound. He should have told them not to mention the Snow King. It would surely end poorly for all three of them.

"He isn't known for giving favors. What would you ask?" Bertoldt asked.

"That is our own business," Mikasa replied.

"Don't feel bad. They didn't tell me either," a voice said from the shadows by the fire and Armin's blood ran cold. It was Reiner, with the same friendly smile on his face he had worn when they'd left him.

"You got here quickly," Armin said conversationally.

"I never have any problems with storms. I think I'm too big for the wind to knock around," Reiner replied good naturedly.

"Please. Join us for dinner," Bertoldt said, indicating to a neat table where five places had been set.

"You knew we were coming?" Eren asked, his suspicious obvious.

"I told Betoldt he should expect you. It's a bad storm out there and the Snow King is still far, far away," Reiner said.

And so they sat and ate. After that, they slept, or tried too. Armin could not fall asleep and he had a feeling Eren and Mikasa couldn't either. Eren kept fidgeting and whenever he opened his own eyes, he could see Mikasa's dark eyes reflecting the dim light in the house. Close to dawn, he feel into a fitful sleep only to be awoken by a gentle shake from Mikasa. He woke with a start, but didn't say a word. Mikasa held her finger to her lips and nodded towards the fireplace, where Bertoldt and Reiner were talking quietly.

"-don't have to do this," Reiner was saying tiredly.

"They are our enemies. And don't you want to get back into the king's good graces?" Bertoldt asked.

Reiner was silent. Mikasa had gotten to her feet stealthily. There was a small knife clutched in her hands.

"Are you a warrior or not?" Bertoldt said quietly.

Reiner gave him a long look before nodding. He looked very tired. Armin found that he felt some pity for him despite everything.

"We'll bring them to the king. He'll know what to do," Reiner said.

As if it were a secret sign they'd been waiting for, Eren and Mikasa raced at the other two, yelling, antlers and knife pointed right at their hearts. Armin could do nothing but watch, looking for anything he could do to help, but the fight ended too quickly. Mikasa was a fierce fighter and surely could have held her own against both of them if Bertoldt hadn't said some words in a language Armin didn't recognize, which turned Eren into a boy again. He stumbled, unsure on his human legs, and Mikasa turned mid-charge to help him. After that, it did not take long for Reiner and Bertoldt to subdue the pair of them. It took even less time for them to capture Armin and soon the three of them found themselves on a sleigh headed towards the palace of the Snow King. Armin could feel both of them shivering next to him.

"I'm sorry," Eren said. "I'm not much use to you like this."

"Don't be. Your mother will be glad you are a boy again when you go home," Mikasa said.

"I don't know if we'll get to go home."

"You will. I will kill them both and then the two of you can run south until there is no more snow and you are both safe."

"What about you?"

Mikasa shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get us all home safe. And Annie too. I am not leaving without any of you," Armin said.

The other two didn't say anything, but he could feel them relax next to him. He could only hope that their faith in him was not misplaced. All the rest of the way, he was silent, trying to find a way to save them. But nothing came. His brilliant mind would fail them and soon they would all be at the Snow King's mercy. He wanted nothing more than to hang his head and cry, but he knew he couldn't do that. It wouldn't help anything. In fact, it might make his friends lose all hope.

They were soon within sight of the Snow King's palace. It was large and beautiful. It had ice for walls and shone in the thin sunlight that was finally starting to pierce the clouds. All around them, great mounds of snow in the shape of men slept. The Snow King's giants were more fearsome up close than anything Armin could imagine, even if they were snoring softly.

When they had reached the gates, Armin thought he saw a flicker of black against the vast whiteness of the snow. His heart leaped, but he hardly dared believe it. He convinced himself that he was just seeing things. When he saw it again, this time accompanied by a blur of brown, a small smile formed on his lips. There, darting between the snowy mounds of the sleeping giants were Levi and Hange. They might not be doomed after all.

His hopes were realized when he saw Hange clearly stand and throw something at the sleigh. There was a loud boom and the sleigh was soon upturned, throwing Mikasa, Eren, and Armin into a nearby snowbank. Before Bertoldt or Reiner could react, Levi was on them, pecking and biting every bit of them he could reach and Hange was kneeling next to them, cutting through their bindings.

"What are you doing here?" Armin asked.

"We thought you might need some help. The Ferryman is here too. Are either of them Annie?" Hange replied.

"No, but they are my friends."

Suddenly, there was a sound like a giant beast roaring and the mounds of sleeping giants began stirring around them. Hange had an excited glint in her eye even as Armin's heart began pounding.

"Go find your friend. We'll stay here and buy you some time," Eren said, already running towards the nearest giant.

"Be careful," Mikasa said, hurrying after him.

"And meet us here when you're done," Hange said, joining Eren and Mikasa.

Armin turned and raced to the gates of the palace. He paused, just a moment, and gave his friends one last look. A giant fell with Levi at its neck while Hange gave small bombs like the one she'd used to upset the sleigh to Eren and Mikasa. The Ferryman had joined the fray now and he fought so fiercely Armin suspected that the rumors of him being a former soldier were true. A few yards from his friends, Bertoldt and Reiner had changed into giants. Reiner was covered in plates of ice and Bertoldt towered far, far above everything. He was torn between worry for his new friends and anxiety to find Annie, but just for a moment. The doors opened easily and soon he found himself in the palace of the Snow King.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **:** 'im back and I have internet/electricity again!

So this chapter was actually really had to write after the last chapter. I'm waiting for the next few chapters to see just how upset I should be, but there is a certain character I nearly took out because I hate him sooo much now. Anyways. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, reviews, and reads! There should be only one or two chapters left.


	6. Sneeuw Koning

Everything about the palace seemed quite wrong, but Armin reminded himself to be brave. His breath led him through the corridor in small, puffs of white. Everything was silent but for his footsteps and the delicate crack of the ice as it settled, for everything that surrounded him was made of the stuff. Just outside, he could hear the muffled sounds of the battle.

When he reached the great throne room, he let out a cry of relief. There, seating on the ground before a great throne was Annie. He ran to her and threw his arms around her. She was pale and felt as cold as ice, but he didn't worry. She simply needed to go south again, where it was warm and they could play along the canals.

"Come on, Annie, let's go home," Armin said, wrapping his old coat around her shoulders.

But Annie didn't move and when she looked at him, her eyes were blank and seemed to be covered with ice. Armin fought back a small shiver of something close to fear and tried to pull her to her feet, but she wouldn't budge. She threw him off easily and went back to what she was doing. For the first time, Armin looked at the floor in front of her. Shards of ice were spread in front of her and she was trying to fit them together.

"What are you doing?" Armin asked, sitting next to her.

"Annie knows the rules. She can't leave until she completes the puzzle," a deep voice said.

Armin turned to find the Snow King watching them from the throne. He looked like a man with blond hair and glasses, closer to a school teacher or doctor than a monster.

"What happens if she loses?" Armin asked, thankful his voice didn't tremble through he could feel fear coursing through him.

"She stays here and becomes one of my creatures," the Snow King said simply.

"No! I'm taking her home."

"Most try and you've come further than most, child. What's more, you've brought a battle with you, which is rather impressive from such a small, weak boy."

"How long does she have to complete it?"

"Until the ice reaches her heart. It won't be long now. You should leave and take your friends with you. If you stay much longer, I'm afraid I will have to kill you."

Armin's mind spun with plans. He stared at the ice in front of Annie. Her hands were so numb, she could barely hold the pieces.

"Can I help her?"

"No. She has to figure it out on her own," the Snow King said. He seemed almost bored.

"What if I just move the pieces for her?"

"Fine," the Snow King said after a long pause. "But if she loses, I get you both."

"Fine," Armin said.

With determination in his eyes, Armin said across from Annie. She hardly noticed him. She was trying to move a large piece, but her fingers couldn't close around it.

"It's okay, Annie. I can help you. Show me where you want this to go," Armin said.

Annie's frosty eyes met his. But soon she looked down again. Armin reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Please. If we work together, we can beat him," Armin said softly.

For a moment, her eyes cleared and sharpened and he saw the girl he knew and loved best. She nodded and he smiled at her. It might have just been his imagination, but she returned the smile. Armin let her go and she pointed. He set the large piece next to a jagged piece. They fused as if they had always been one.

"Which one next?" he asked.

Soon they fell into a pattern. With each piece that fused together, Annie seemed to get warmer. Her eyes began to clear and color started returning to her cheeks. All the while, the Snow King watched them. His eyes were dark. Armin began to think that he had underestimated them both, and only hoped he would keep his end of their deal when they solved he puzzle.

"You are weak, aren't you? I bet she had to defend you from the other boys in your city," the Snow King said in a sneering voice.

Armin ignored him. He knew he was trying to fluster him, but the words still cut.

"You're a burden. I bet your friends outside are dead, or they soon will be. The ones who aren't I will take for my army. How will that feel? Knowing you let them die?"

Armin's hands were shaking and his eyes were blurring with tears, but he kept going. He knew it wasn't true. He knew his friends could beat them.

"Have you ever done anything useful in your life? Annie was glad to be rid of you and your new friends will be too. Foolish boy, you're not half as clever as you think."

The puzzle was nearly done. If he could just keep going, it would be fine. As the Snow King continued his diatribe against him, Armin found himself starting to agree. The entire trip was pointless and he was useless. His friends would die because of him and he couldn't save Annie, so he would fail her too. At least, he thought, she seemed to hardly care. Soon, the only thing he could do was put his head in his hands and cry.

Cool arms encircled him and hair tickled his cheek. He could feel a heart beating against his arms. It felt quite a bit like home.

"Don't listen to him. He's wrong," Annie said softly in his ear.

As Armin cried, Annie slid the last piece into place and gave the Snow King a defiant look. She was whole again for Armin's tears had washed the last piece of ice away from her.

"We won. We're going home," Annie said plainly.

"Are you?" the Snow King said.

"Yes. My debt is payed and I don't ever want to see you again."

For a moment, the Snow King turned into a great beast. Armin gasped in fear and Annie stood in front of him, ready to fight. Even though his heart pounded and even though his legs shook, Armin stopped crying and stood strong next to his best friend.

The Snow King let out a beastly sigh and turned back to his human self. Although he was defeated, he didn't look angry or even that sad. Disappointment filled his eyes and he waved them away.

"Very well. Unlike your kind, I keep my promises. It is a pity, though. You would both make beautiful monsters."

Annie grabbed Armin's hand or maybe he grabbed hers and they ran through the palace halls into the cold, sunny world outside. In something close to a miracle, everyone was unhurt. Eren and Mikasa pulled Armin into a tight hug and he introduced Annie to everyone. It was decided that they would all go home together. Eren would bring his mother to the city and they would all live with Armin and his grandfather while the Ferryman would stay beyond the wall with Hange and the Levi.

* * *

The journey home was much, much easier and seemed much, much quicker. It was hardly any time at all before they were greeted by the walls of their city. Armin knew he would miss the outside world, but Hange had told him to come visit whenever he wanted. He was a good assistant and she always needed help with her experiments.

Once they were home and once Armin's grandfather got used to the fact that they had three new housemates, Armin found himself and Annie sitting by the canals in the early spring twilight. Birds were singing and he was already thinking of when he could next venture outside the walls when a thought struck him.

"Annie, what did the puzzle say?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really care to look," Annie said with an edge of laughter in her voice.

"I didn't either," Armin replied with a smile.

"I suppose it doesn't matter."

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

Armin felt older than when he left and he felt impossibly young. He felt like there was an eternity before him with Annie, Eren, and Mikasa and with time enough to listen to his grandfather's stories and to help Hange and to explore. One day, he would see the rest of the world. But for now, he was with Annie. And that was enough.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **:** The end! Sorry it took a bit longer than usual to post. Pokemon Go and work are kind of eating my life...

Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited and/or reviewed! I hope you enjoyed my fluffy little fairy tale. God knows we could all use a bit of that right now.


End file.
